


Wizards, Witches, and Xander

by Teri



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2003-02-05
Updated: 2003-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teri/pseuds/Teri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at the family history of Albus Dumbledore and an explanation as to how Xander has survived Sunnydale. Buffy post-S6</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thing to be Destroyed

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine, oh how I wish, but nope. No copyright infringement is intended. I own none of these. Actually, I guess I own Rose and Godric as they are original characters. Wow, I own something.

Wizards, Witches, and Xander. . . Oh My!

Thing to Be Destroyed  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dawn and Xander were sitting on the couch in the Summers house, watching Saturday morning cartoons. Buffy was at work.

"Xander, can I ask you a question?" Dawn asked almost timidly.

"Sure Dawnie, you can ask me anything you know that," he replied.

"How did you survive when Willow attacked you?"

"I don't know, I just don't know, " he began as the scene raced through his mind as he remembered.

 

Green magic continued flowing from Willow toward the statue. Suddenly, the magic was interrupted as Xander appeared in front of it. Willow was surprised.

"Hey, black-eyed girl. Whatcha doin'?" Xander said trying to sounding casual.

"Get out of here!" Willow called.

Xander never one to take no for an answer continued, "Ah, no. You're not the only one with powers, you know. You may be a hopped-up uber-witch, but . . . this carpenter can dry-wall you into the next century."

Getting up-set Willow shouted, "I'm not joking, Xander. Get out of my way. Now."

Xander didn't leave causing Willow to send a bolt of magic at Xander, lifting him and throwing him to the ground at the base of the statue. He managed to sit up holding his ribs. He staggered to his feet and stood blocking the flow of magic again.

Willow glared at him. "You can't stop this."

 

Xander's memory flashed ahead

 

"It doesn't matter. I'll still love you," Xander told her.

"Shut up."

Willow gestured with her hand. No magic bolts of lights appeared, but Xander's head jerked to the side and three cuts appear on his cheek, bloody as if scratched.

"I love you."

Willow made another gesture. Xander doubled over and fell to his knees. Panting, he got up again, his shirt ripped open, over the heart more scratches were visible.

"I ... love y. . ."

"Shut up!"

She threw another blast of magic at him, he staggered backward but didn't fall.

 

Dawn spoke again pulling him out of his memories.

"The magic she was using was meant to kill. How could you have survived?"

"Don't know Dawnie, guess Wills didn't really want to kill me," he said giving her a smile.

Dawn seemed satisfied and went into the kitchen to get some more cereal.

Xander continued on his train of thought. He had told everyone that Willow didn't speak when she attacked him, but that wasn't true. One of the times she had said "Crucio," another time she had said, "Avada Kedavara." He was never sure why he didn't tell Giles. Somehow, he felt Willow's use of the phrases was unforgivable and would get her in more trouble. Why he didn't know.

He had known enough Latin to know the first phrase meant torment, but the other phrase was unfamiliar. So, research boy rode again and what he found out made him sick. The phrase was from the Aramaic, originally written as 'adhadda kedhabhra' which meant let the thing be destroyed or in Xander-speak it meant to kill him. In truth, he had no idea how he lived through it. He didn't find any references of anyone ever living through it. Sometimes, he thought he made it up in his mind, but whenever he took a shower or simply changed his clothes, he was reminded by the lightening bolt shaped scar over his heart.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Family

Wizards, Witches, and Xander. . . Oh My!  
Family  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once upon a time, in a land not so far away there was a young girl named Rose. Rose was the apple of her Father's eye and he made no secret of how much he loved her. So when danger arose he sent her into hiding, so she could not be used against him.

Most assumed he would send her to the land of kangaroos or across the big pond. Some thought he would hid her within their world. Instead, her father was smart. He hid her in the nearby countryside. Just away from their world, but still within a stones throw.

Rose had never been away from her father's world. She was amazed at the wonders this new world held. Telephones, radios, automobiles, just to name a few. She fell love with this strange and unusual place and its way of life.

By the time, the danger had past and her father sent for her. She had fallen in love with more than just her new life. She had fallen for a young man, Godric Evans.

Her father's heart was torn in half. He was both thrilled and happy for her and at the same time he was broken and defeated. Oh, he was joyous that his little girl found a man to love with all her heart and that this same man seemed to return that love ten-fold. Unfortunately, she was his world and by marrying the outsider she would not be able to return home to live. Outsiders were not permitted in their world no matter who.

He couldn't think of denying her permission to marry her young man. He need only see the love in her eyes to know this love was meant to be, so he did what good fathers have since the beginning of time. He kissed her cheek and gave his blessing.

The couple were married and Rose and Godric Evans remained in the countryside not far from the outsiders town of London. Rose and Godric had an abundance of love for each other and decided to express it in the traditional manner. They had children. Three of them to be precise, daughters all.

They raised their daughters in their father's world, the muggle world. All they knew of their mother's was in fairytales and myths. Their grandfather had visited several times, but circumstances prevent frequent visits. The infrequent visits, grew less and less until the girls hardly knew their Grandfather.

Rose decided that her daughters like her and her mother before her would be named for flowers. The eldest was Jessamine, which is a form of the name Jasmine. Her father always called her Jess. Jess was headstrong and independent. She was good at everything in her Father's world. She had a quick mind and an equally quick wit. The middle daughter was Petunia. She was a stereotypical middle daughter. She often felt overshadowed by her sisters. In truth, there was nothing worth noting. Lily was the youngest. She was a joy to all who knew her. A ball of energy who kept her parents on their toes.

All in all they were a happy normal family until one day and owl arrived. Now it wasn't that unusual for an owl to be at the house. Rose and Godric both knew Lemon Drop, her father's owl. What was unusual was the owl made herself known to the girls. This time Lemon Drop brought a letter to Lily.

Rose knew immediately what it was. It was an invitation to attend her father's school, her alma mater. She had all but given up hope of having a witch in the family. The girls knew that Magic was real unlike most muggles, but they had no idea of the wonders of the wizarding world. Rose never told them the truth of her world, her past. Her daughters showed no real magic ability so why teach them about a world which they could never be apart?

Jessamine had shown a little skill, but ultimately turned out to be a squib. Her mother trained her to the best of her ability even going so far as to send for the Kwikspell correspondence course for those with little magical ability. Jess had wanted to learn and read everything Rose gave her, but she was very disappointed that she seemingly lacked any real talent. Petunia showed no talent what so ever of any kind. Further more, she showed no desire to learn. She wanted nothing to do with her mother or "her kind." Now, Lily received an invitation to Hogwarts. Rose was so proud.

Godric was worried. Not because he disapproved of Rose's world, far from it. After all that world had created his beloved wife, there was no way he couldn't love it. However, the situation caused two problems. One, he knew that Lily's father had faced unique dangerous in his wizarding world and it scared him that his baby girl would be exposed to them as well. Second, we worried about his older girls. They would have to be told all about their mother's world now. How would they react to the secrets? More importantly how would they feel when they found out their little sister had such a special skill that they had no hope of possessing? He didn't think it would turn out well.

Sadly, Rose would discover that her husband was more qualified to teach Divination than any of her professors had ever been. His worries were all to well placed.

Jess resented that she was a squib while her sister had the power. She was convinced that her mother could have done something for her, given her power, something. Eventually, she began reading everything she could about the wizarding world and her parents thought that she had come to terms with everything. They were wrong. The minute Jess came of age, she left her family, her home. She turned her back on her family her heritage and left. She went to the other side of the world, to the United States. She never told her family where she went. Godric tried to find his daughter by traditional means, detectives and the like, to no avail. Rose cast location spells, but they always seemed blocked. Her family didn't hear from her again.

Petunia didn't leave, at least not physically. She withdrew from her family. When she was finally old enough, she married a horrible man named Vernon Dursley. Godric and Rose did not give their permission or their blessing. Petunia didn't care. She had come to the conclusion that her family was freaks and she didn't need them. She lived only a block from her parents, but saw them nearly as often as Jess saw them.

Lily on the other hand thrived in ways her parents could never have managed. She had many friends and proved to be very talented. By the time she graduated, she had fallen in love with her classmate, James Potter. Her parents happily gave their blessing as did her grandfather.

Soon there arose a great evil in the form of Voldemoth and his followers the death-eaters. He attempted to destroy everyone, but pure-blooded members of the wizarding community. Sadly his greatest enemy was Rose's father, the headmaster of the Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. So, when he found out that his greatest enemy's daughter was married to an outsider, a muggle, he focused his attentions on finding her and killing her family.

Lily was happy, she was with child and soon the baby would be born. Her happiness was overshadowed by the news that her sister Petunia had recently given birth and had not allowed her parents to see their grandchild. She put it out of her mind as she focused on her own child.

Unfortunately, her sadness grew. After she delivered her son, Harry, visitors were allowed in her room but her parents did not come. Sirius, Remus, and several others were there and of course James, but no Mom and Dad? Her grandfather arrived. He appeared to be devastated and explained that her parents were killed by Death-eaters. Her parents never got to see any of their grandchildren.

A year pasted before Voldemoth found Lily and her family. Surprisingly, Harry lived through the attack, but his parents did not. His great-grandfather didn't feel as if he could raise the boy. He was under constant threat of attack. Besides, he felt Harry deserved two parents in his life. So, he turned to the only other living family that he could find, his granddaughter Petunia. Certainly, they had their differences but he was confident that she would take good care of him. She couldn't be that different that her dear mother, could she?

Times like this his mind wandered. He wondered what had happened to his eldest granddaughter, his little Jasmine flower. What had happened to her? Would he ever know?

Jessamine was hurt. She was sure that her mother could have done something to help her magic develop. She loved trying to learn magic from her mom when she was little. After they found out about Lilly and her parents told them the full truth about her mother and grandfather, she read everything she could get her hands on from "Hogwarts: A History" to "Curses, Hexes, and Runes, Oh My". Eventually, it hurt to much to be so close to everything she wanted and not be able to have it, so she left. As far as she could go.

Jess had read in one of the dark arts books that there were some energy convergences that could block location spells. Since she didn't want to be found, she headed for the most powerful one she knew of, the Hellmouth in Sunnydale, California, USA.

She Americanized her name from Jessamine to Jessica. She eventually married a native son, a man called Tony Harris. Why she was never sure, at times she was sure she must have been under the influence of an Imperio curse to marry such a man.

Not long after, she gave birth to a son. For reasons she couldn't begin to fathom, she felt that she would name him in the Dumbledore tradition, where all male names began with the letter 'A'. She choose Alexander, defender of man. She liked the name and it seemed strangely appropriate for her son. His middle name was LaVelle, her father's middle name.

When Alexander was about three years old, she decided that she should no longer remain with her husband. He had begun to drink heavily and became abusive. She finally decided that if she were going to raise her son alone, she should take him home, home to her parents.

Jess took every penny she had and purchased airfare to London and then she paid for a cab. She told the driver how much she had and he agreed to drive her until the money ran out. So, she ended up walking the last two miles to her parents home.

When she arrived she saw the home was surrounded and she immediately hid. She quickly overheard two men talking. The tall blonde man with the long pointed nose, said that it was a wonderful think to kill Rose Dumbledore and her muggle. He went further and said that the next murder would be her daughter and son.

Jess panicked. She had no way of knowing that they were likely referring to her sister Lily and her hour old son or even to her sister Petunia and her five month old son. She only knew that her son barely three years old was in danger, mortal danger, and her parents were dead. She watched as the blonde man apparated away and she realized with horror that the murders were from the wizarding world. To save her little one, she needed to hid him. It meant going back to the Hellmouth, which meant back to her husband.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
